thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiz
Tiz is the current King of the Gingers, and resides in the Royal Ginger Palace. Whilst once an active TLDR member, he has all but left the community of late has his duties as King leave him with little time. His responsibilities to his Ginger people have increased 10 fold since war broke out between the Ginger Kingdom and the Albino Empire. Occasionally during a lull in the fighting, Tiz will make a return to the TLDR briefly to keep the community appraised of the progress of the war effort. History Origins Tiz is a descendant of the long standing Ginger Royal Family. Tiz was spawned by his father Archibald (The Ginger Species only has 1 parent. See Origins of the Ginger Species ). As a member of the Ginger species, Tiz was prevented from properly interacting with humanity, and was kept within the kingdom with his own kind. As soon as Tiz was spawned, it was obvious he was destined to be a great leader of the Ginger people, being one of the palest and fragilest Gingers born in the last 500 years. Early Life Tiz was groomed for leadership. As the sole heir to the current King of the Gingers, he spent most of his time learning about his people and how to govern them. He also studied the history of the Ginger Kingdom's greatest nemesis, the Albino Empire. As Tiz grew, so did the restlessness of the Albino Empire. Tiz's father knew that conflict was fast approaching and began tutoring his son on battlefield strategies, knowing that if the Albino's did declare war it could last for many years and his son would need to be ready. Teenage Years With the growing threat of an Albino Empire attack, Archibald soon realized that any war between the Gingers and the Albinos would cost them dearly. He decided to attempt to ally himself with the human race, a feat not attempted for centuries, and one that had failed every time in the past. He chose his son as ambassador to humanity. Tiz knew that he would have to ease himself into any sort of negotiation with the human race, and to do that he would have to disguise himself as a human. He created a girlfriend with all pertinent documentation and doctored images to back up his claim in an attempt to disguise himself as a member of humanity. He then went forth to begin gaining humanities trust, and quickly discovered the TLDR as a place to achieve his goals. He spent a couple of years gaining the trust of the TLDR community, and was almost prepared to begin brokering an alliance between the Gingers and humanity when tragedy struck. Rise to Power Whilst Tiz was away on the TLDR attempting to broker an alliance, the Albinos learned of his absence. They formulated a plan to rid themselves of the current King of the Gingers, and strike the Ginger Kingdom before Tiz could return and stabalize the region. The Albino Emperor sent an invitation for peace to the King of the Gingers, asking for a meeting to discuss an alliance between the Ginger Kingdom and the Albino Empire. Archibald could not turn down such a request, the two species had been warring on and off since their creation, and any chance of true peace between the two outweighed any risk. Archibald, King of the Gingers, went to the meeting grounds, and open field in full sunlight. No Ginger or Albino could long last in unshaded sunlight, and thus the meeting place was chosen as somewhere neither party would dare cause a confrontation in fear of being out in the sunlight too long. However, the Albino Emperor was duplicitous. Archibald arrived to discover the Emperors insidious plan. Instead of meeting the Albino Emperor, the Albinos unleashed a creature of absolute horro upon the King in the middle of the field. The creature was a moth. Upon hearing the beat of the moth's wings, Archibald knew he was deceived. No man, from either the Ginger or Albino race, could possibly hope to defeat a moth. Their fragile bodies were simply no match for the creatures awesome power. Knowing he was surely doomed, Archibald fought back with all his might, but to no avail. He and his honor guard were forced to the ground by the monster, unable to escape the midday sun. Within minutes, the King was burned to a cinder, and the Albinos attacked the Ginger Kingdom. Tiz Rides to War Luckily, Archibald had never fully trusted the Albino Emperor, and had sent a recall notice to his son. Tiz left the TLDR upon receiving the summons, forced to abandon his attempts at a human alliance. He returned home just in time to rally his armies and fight off the Albino incursion, but the war had only just begun. Tiz now leads his kingdom in a long bloody conflict against the Albino Empire, and as a result barely finds the time to return to the TLDR to relay updates to the people he met in his time there. He still hopes to forge and alliance between the Gingers and humanity, but his ability to do so is hampered by the constant fighting between the two societies. The Ginger / Albino Feud Origins of the Ginger Species The first Ginger was the result of two humans. He had no name, as he was cast out by his parents the instant he was born. They were horrified at the creature they had spawned, so obviously inhuman with its fiery red hair and frail form. Believing it to be a demon, they left it in the woods to die, afraid to kill it for fear it would revert to its true demon form. However, the creature did not die in the woods. The first Ginger somehow survived long enough to spawn its own progeny. Members of the Ginger species are able to reproduce asexually, not requiring a partner. No living female would ever mate with a Ginger even if their life depended on it, and even if such an event did occur, there was no way for offspring to be created due to the Ginger's vastly different biology from humans. The process of spawning is not fully known, and no effort has been put into finding out by humanity, as such a study would mean getting far too close to the Gingers themselves. Gingers were forced to live separate to humanity, shunned by them due to their hideous forms. Eventually their numbers grew until the first King, Roger The Great, took over the community and forged the Ginger Kingdom. Arrival of the First Albinos 150 years after the Ginger Kingdom was created, an unremarkable Ginger, Mark, spawned himself an offspring. However, this offspring was different to any other Ginger offspring. It was as pale as any Ginger, but its hair was pure white. The creature disgusted the Gingers, but they remembered how humanity had cast them out on the very same basis, and decided to try and co-exist with this new species. Little did Mark know that he had just spawned the single greatest enemy the Ginger race would ever have. This new creature was dubbed Albino, and as it grew it began to spawn more of its kind. Soon, the Albinos had their own community within the Ginger Kingdom, but they were still treated as lower class citizens by the Gingers, despite the Ginger Kingdom's attempts to accept their Albino brothers into their society. The Ginger / Albino Sundering One day, 100 years after the first Albino was spawned, a group of drunk Gingers attacked and killed an Albino. They claimed he had insulted them with his presence in a Ginger town within the Kingdom. The Albino people rallied around this attack, and decided to leave the Ginger Kingdom to follow their own path. The King of the Gingers at the time attempted to change their minds, and the Albinos elected a single spokesperson to negotiate with the King. However, eventually the Albinos grew dissatisfied with the Kings offers, knowing there was no way they would ever be truely be accepted by the Ginger people. The spokesperson for the Albinos then led his people away, where he founded the Albino Empire. Over the course of the next millenium, the Albino Empire and the Ginger Kingdom fought constantly, sometimes escalating conflicts to wars, but then returning to peace. Most of these wars were small, and were resolved within a year. However, the Albinos grew to hate their Ginger cousins, and that hatred festered in the Empire, until eventually, several months ago, they finally moved to end the conflict with the Ginger Kingdom once and for all. The Great Ginger / Albino War 1250 years after the creation of the Ginger race, the Emperor of the Albino Empire put into action a plan to assassinate the King of the Gingers and destroy the Ginger Kingdom. He lured the King to an open field under the false pretence of peace talks, and unleashed a moth upon the unsuspecting King and his entourage, which quickly overpowered them, forcing them to lay in an open field in direct sunlight. They were dead within minutes after that kind of exposure, with nothing left but charred remains. Fortunately, the Prince of the Ginger Kingdom, Tiz, had been recalled before his father had left for the peace treaty. After learning of his father's demise and taking up the crown, King Tiz fought off the Albino invasion and swore that peace was now impossible, and that this war would decide the final fate of the two peoples. He declared this during a mighty speech to the Ginger people, finishing with the now famous quote: "One shall stand, one shall fall", referencing the two societies. That war is ongoing today, with neither side gaining the upper hand. However the Ginger Kingdom has put significant effort into forging an alliance with the human race and, if successful, would surely tip the balance in the Ginger Kingdom's favour. For the time being, the land between the two peoples is littered with bodies from both sides as constant fighting slowly whittles down the population of both the Ginger Kingdom and the Albino Empire. Category:People Category:TLDR Members Category:TF2 Crew Category:Irish-American Posters Category:Girls